People have required carts of various types to help carry heavy or cumbersome cargo for work and play. For example, parents often struggle to haul equipment and supplies to the beach, or to their children's sporting activities. Often the locations of these activities include rugged terrains such as sand, gravel, and grass. These activities also typically require toting a cooler to keep refreshments cooled, further complicating the task of hauling the various equipment along with children.
There are many carts available for purchase or already patented. However, all of the known carts lack the flexibility to carry different types, size, and quantity of cargo in an optimum manner. For example, available carts are of a fixed capacity and do not expand to allow for an increased hauling capacity. Existing carts also lack an integrated compartment to cool refreshments and other items that need to be kept cool. Lastly, existing carts are useless once the destination is reached and the cargo is unloaded.
This invention provides a novel cart including a flexible sized cargo space, an integrated cooler, and configurable into different functions, such as a table, once the destination is reached and the cargo is unloaded. Additionally, the cart includes internal and external accessories such as dividing panels integrated into the main unit by a system of channels inside of the chest and external accessories such as an umbrella.